Sea Serpent
Sea Serpents '''(シア サーウペント , Shia Saaupento) are a type of creature belonging to the same line as dragons and wyverns and just like wyverns, they are not as intelligent and able to use magic like dragons, but they possess great strength and immensely hard scales. Appearance While traits such as colour and appearance vary, sea serpents worldwide are huge serpentine creatures with tough scales on all of their body, fins or horns on their head and from their head to their tail have a fin trail which helps them swim extremelly fast while also notifying them of prey above them due to the ripples created by moving prey causing a small pressure that moves the fins. Traits As one would expect, sea serpents are carnivorous creatures that feed with anything found deep in the ocean, even their own kind while they tend to attack ships when in higher altitudes due to their motion being picked by their spine fin. Sea Serpents reproduce at the beginning of summer, with the males engaging in fights on the sea surface to win over a female and a female lays up to 20 eggs, which are usually coveted by adults as food. Due to them existing deep in the ocean, the pressure exerted makes their scales extremely tough, something coveted by many. Uses Sea serpents are known as a valuable source of materials by numerous fields of work. When a sea serpent dies, if detached cautiously and immediately, their scales retain their hardness which can be used to create armors and weapons that are considered far stronger than even some magic armors found in the market while powder made from them can be used in potions that enchance one's physical attributes. Their meat is described by many as a top delicacy that only the rich would be able to afford while their blood can be used to create a potion that allows one to breath underwater for 30 minutes while finally, sea serpent eggs, if managed to be taken, are highly nutritional. Powers and Abilities '''Aquatic Adaption: Sea serpents can stay under water without the need to emerge to the surface while they can also stay too deep in the ocean while finally, their eyes can see in the pitch black darkness of it. Enchanted Swimming: Sea serpents are extremely fast swimmers despite their bulk, something attributed to both their scales and fins, with both reducing the resistance of water. Scale Generation: Each winter sea serpents lose their old scales but new ones come out within three days. This applies even in cases where their scales are torn off. Immense Strength and Endurance: Sea serpents are immensely powerful and durable creatures, with many witnesses sawing various instances of sea serpents overpowering wyverns and not even flinching from their assaults. Trivia *According to Pangaea's mythology and religion, sea serpents in Pangaea where birthed by Agathlea along with wyverns before dragons and were considered failed experiments. *Permission to create Sea Serpents was given by AtlantisUchiha long ago. Category:DeathGr Category:Race Category:Races